


Purple blood (currently on pause)

by AnnaFeather



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Author first language is not english, Blessing, But Hank won't admit that, Cages, Canon is there for less than 5 minutes, Captain Jeffrey Fowler - Freeform, Chapter five is a bit... uhh... too cheesy, Coin, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor literally becomes a human, Connor won't stop panicking, Connor's to emotional, Crying, Curiosity, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Dogs, Don't worry Connor won't hurt for long, Fainting, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Magical Forest, Metamorphosis, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Not Beta Read, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Purple Blood, Reboot, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sorry Markus, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural events, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, What Was I Thinking?, Worried Hank Anderson, also panic attacks, because of Hank, but it's too short, cheesy markus, fluff will eventually happen, hi guys i'm back, i think, luna moth butterflies, mini chase, shifting, sorry i don't know how to write romantic stuff, the ship is not the centre of the story, updates are not so fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFeather/pseuds/AnnaFeather
Summary: Connor's body didn't feels right. His HUD was corrupted beyond recognition, many of his systems won't activate and his throat feels like sandpaper. His wounds are so, so painful.He is not alone; they're searching for him. He is scared and would really want to be anywhere but here.Try after try, all his calls fails to reach Hank or anyone else. He can't call for help and...his blood feels too warm against his bruised and oversensitive synthetic skin.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Markus, Markus & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), OC & OC, oc & connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Be free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! This is my first Fanfiction, not beta read (yay) and English is not my first language. I honestly only did this because i couldn't find any Fanfiction with Connor becoming body and flesh type of human and lots of inspiration hit me all at once.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I might rewrite the first chapters because i don't like their outcome (lenght/typos/grammar)

Connor and Hank were driving home from one of their case. A very worring case with a killer who has the pontential to become serial. It was well over midnight and even if Connor didn't mind doing more work, Hank nedeed sleep.  
"Stop grumblin' about it Connor, I really need this sleep or else i'm gonna die!" Hank implored.  
"You're being overly dramatic, Hank" Connor replied.

They were silent for a moment. After the revolution, spring came and even if flowers weren't blooming due to litter, waste and pollution in the area, it was still as beautiful as ever. Even in the dark.  
"Don't ya have something similar to sleep, Conner?" Hank asked Connor curiosly.  
"No lietenant, but the most similar 'thing' I have to a sleep cycle is my stasis, wich can wake me up with a single movement from ouside my body due to my advanced sensors" the android kindly explained.  
Insted of his usual 'You're such a smartass' retort Hank replyed "Huh, so sometimes being an advanced android is both a blessing and a curse?" It made Connor's LED go from blue to yellow, and, for a moment, red.  
"I... yes, sometimes it really feels like it..."  
Hank, having seen the red LED, comforted him "Don' think like that Con, even if those CyberLife bastards put "HER" into you, ya shoudn't think you are a curse. Remember who put me out of depression? Remember who hijacked that creepy company?"  
"Ah... thank you lietenant" Connor smiled.

Some weeks after the revolution, Connor had a panic attack during a snowstorm. Only after Hank said the magic words of 'I care about ya Conner, you can count on me' Connor spilled the beans and told him about Amanda and how she tried to take control of his body and attempted to assasinate Markus; how he feared that Amanda took control of his body again, even after building firewalls upon firewalls. He was relieved when Hank said that he was not angry at him for not discovering sooner their plan.

"For god's sake Connor, it's Hank!" Came Hank retort, annoyed at the 'little shit of an android'. More times than he can count on his finger, Connor called him lietenant outiside work. He dosen't know if he does it on purpose. They were friends, but sometimes people called them family. He did see Connor like a son deep down, but he'll never admit that.  
"Sorry, Hank" Connor replied.  
They were almost home. Connor couldn't wait to see Sumo. The big and old Saint Bernard always managed to make him happy. Connor dosen't know how. He could scan and search on his cloud or the internet, but he didn't mind not knowing. For the first time, he didn't mind not knowing everything and being the 'smartass' Hank keeps calling him.  
Seeing Connor smile dumbly like a puppy was enough for Hank to convince him that the android was okay, and pulled in his driveway.

\----------

After various licks from Sumo and preparing dinner for Hank, Connor found himself with nothing to do.  
After the revolution Hank told him about hobbies 'Stop playin' with that fucking coin Connor, do some hobby or something!'and because of his work, he can only discover hobbies in the night.  
That is mostly why he was in front of the front door, fully clothed plus a trench coat given by Hank at one of his outdoor homicide cases.

'Here Con, you shouldn't go out with this cold outside' 'Hank, I can't feel the co-' 'Just take it!' Connor smiled at the memory.

He put a note on the kitchen table and began his little lonely adventure.

\----------

Yes, Connor's hobby was to roam into the street at night, and while others found it disturbing to see an android in the dead of the night, it was relaxing for said android.  
While dangerous, he could clear his mind from all the homicides he was meant to solve. Even if it was spring, they were still in Detroit and the nights were cold, the air was crisp and the wind rustled the trees. All of this things weren't possible for him to feel if he wasn't deviant. More human-like in the most possible stretch.

Sometimes Connor wondered ' What if I was human? Would the revolution change if I wasn't around? Would Hank act different if I was human?'  
Usually those toughts didin't end very happy and decided to not think about it. He was born android and he will remain android. Forever. He can be close to a human with emotion, but he'll never be a human. Humans were made of flesh, neurons, muscle, veins, bones, red blood; he was made of plastic, metal, polysterol, wires, biocomponents, blue blood.  
Connor cut that line of thoughs.

Insted he wondered how the others were doing. After the revolution Markus became a political figure for the androids, North became his bodyguard and assistant. People tought they were a couple, but that was quickly denied. Their personalities were to different. In a moment of crisis such as before it could have worked, but now androids were reconized as people and Markus was to busy to maintain a relationship.

Simon also became a secretary, but he is primarly an assistant to the head-doctor of the hospital a few blocks outiside New Jericho, the reporpused CyberLife Tower.

Josh became a full time assistant for Markus for negotionations and keeping count of their resources as well for making sure their leader won't reboot and fall in deep stasis just from how much work he has to do.  
Normally, he would offer his help to, but Markus insisted that he has alredy been helping from being a detective and bringing justice to his people. It made him feel like a burden and the glares from North, the glances of fear from Simon as well as the pitying look from Josh didn't make him feel much better.

>WARNING: STRESS LEVELS 70%  
Connor has to calm down. He needs to think of happy memories. He touches his face.

'Sumo licking his face, pushing him to the ground, happy that the android came back home'

>STRESS LEVELS. 62%  
Connor tighen his trench coat closer.

'Just take it!'

>STRESS LEVELS 55%  
Connor though of home.

'You don't have an home, right? Ya can stay here how much you want' Hank proposed. He then added 'At least I won't be alone anymore'

>STRESS LEVELS 40%  
Connor calmed down and tried to feel the wind and observed around. The streets were peacefull. He felt the need to blend in. >STRESS LEVELS 32%

His levels were still a bit higher than normal. Connor decided to run. To feel peacefull like the streets he needed, no, wanted, to feel free.  
When he was a machine, he couldn't run unless he needed to pursue a deviant. One of his kind.  
Connor runned and runned feeling like a free bird.  
>STRESS LEVELS 10%

His stress levels were good. He tought of coming back home but.. he saw a forest. A forest. In the middle of Detroit. Saying it was strange was an understatement. His scans came unclear. His GPS told him he was not visible and therefore it became useless. This forest... seemed to appear from nowhere. He checked the time.

03:34 AM.

He decided that it wasn't a bad thing if he extended his adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)


	2. Blessing (or curse?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that chapters from now on will be shorter than the first one so I'll try to update daily.
> 
> Edit: fixed some grammar-

When Hank woke up, it was in the middle in the night. 

  
In the past, he would often wake up in similar hours because of nightimares assaulting him in his sleep, but, ever since that dumb-smartass android came to live with him he was relieved of loneliness and the number of nightmares greatly reduced.

  
But not tonight. 

  
He didn't bolt out of his bed in fear nor does he remember his said dream. Insted he woke up from a sense of danger; he took his gun inside his bedside table and quietly opened the door. No one was in the corridor. He went in into the living room and again, no human nor android was there except Sumo. Hank lowered his weapon. 

  
Sumo looked up at him and standed up. He sniffed at the man and Hank smiled and began to pet him; it was a while since he and his own dog bonded due to the kid almost stealing his dog with pats and cuddles and-

  
The kid.

  
Hank eyes went wide. He looked around rushingly, failing to see Connor. He went to the kitchen, the android nowhere to be found. _No time for bonding with Sumo goddamnit._

  
He instead found a note in perfect CyberLife font.

  
_Hank, I wanted to 'clear my head' as you often say you need to. Don't worry and rest assured I'll be back soon._

  
_-Connor_

  
Connor? That fucking advanced android? Clearing his head? _In the middle of the fucking night?_

  
The android may be strong, but from all the cases they went through shouldn't he know how _fucking dangerous_ is the world out there in the dark?

  
Connor often said he was overly dramatic. 

  
_Right_ , Hank tought, _I should calm down first, call some back-up and find the dumb android later._

  
Hank calmed down and went to take his phone. He searched throu his many contacts and found the one he wanted.

  
He dialed in and...

  
<Goodmorning Lietenant, what happened that you had to call me on my personal number before the sunrise?> ... he heard the deviant leaders voice not a second later.

  
"Have you seen Connor?" Hank asked, with a hurried voice.

  
<No, I didn't...>

  
\---------

  
It was the most beutiful forest he has ever seen.

  
Well, he never saw a forest, but from the images online he was pretty sure no forest was like this one. And to say he found it in the middle of Detroit.

  
The wind told him an ancient story he could not understand, the air was more humid, mushrooms were growing on the feets of many trees; no animal nor insect was nowhere to be seen, except fireflies: those were roaming everywhere and were currently traveling deeper inside the misterious forest. And who was Connor, if not a curious android interested in resolving mysteries?

  
He followed them. This forest dosen't seem to end no matter how far he was walking. Connor glanced back and didn't even remember which way he entered; his GPS was _still_ offline and this forest didn't seem to end.

  
It was starting to become scary, but when he saw the fireflies again trying to get his attention his curiosity grew. Why do these fireflies want his attention? And how they were so intelligent? Normally, fireflies, like other animals acted on their own instinct, not...

  
His thoughts faltered when he saw hundreds of butterflies flying around a pure blue lake, surrounded by never-ending trees.

  
**SCAN SUCCESSFULL > identified endagered species "Luna moth" butterfly, "moon" butterfly identified.**

  
He couldn't keep his eyes away from them. They were constantly encircling the lake. Luna Moths butterflies were alredy hard to find, but to see hundreds of them in one spot... it was beautiful.

  
Connor felt like he was dreaming and, if only he didn't have such annoying and advanced sensors he would have believed it...

  
Suddendly the butterflies went in his direction and Connor fell on the ground behind him. In the midst of all, his coin slipped and rolled into the water. 

  
The butterflies disappeared behind him and, in their stead, the water began to shine.  
Water? Shining? The moon sure isn't that bright but then how...?

  
He should sample the water. _You are a detective Connor! You should find answers not questions; that's why you where created!_

  
Connor shook his head and began to come near the small lake. Step after step he soon found himself in front of the water.

  
He crouched down and dipped his index and middle finger into the water. It stuck on his finger like flourescent slime and, evenutally, Connor sampled it.

  
...

  
His scan... didn't reveal anything, not even the molecules of the water or its chemical formula. It was like his lab touched air.

  
He stood up but his vision went black and white. Vertigo took over and made him fall for the second time that day.

  
_Was his gyroscope malfunctioning?_

  
His head felt like it was splitting over ( _what's happening-)_ , his skin was like on fire (- _how...?_ _But-_ ) and he was surely overheating ( _-help, somebody...!-_ )

  
His voice was stuck in his throat and couldn't exit. It was all too intense and his processors couldn't keep up.

  
Connor blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus: HI, yes, what's your emergenc-  
> Hank: I lost the fucking child  
> Markus: ...  
> Hank: ...  
> Markus: ...  
> Hank: ...
> 
> Markus: aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Also Connor in a land far away: aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)


	3. The search begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in this chapter the RK1000 tag will finally show. A little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a fill in chapter, but next chapter will actually be longer.

After the revolution things changed. He became the very centre of poltical issues and working was creating a prison binding him with his desk.  
All of his friends tried to take his burdens away by working close to him, not knowing that after work, there was more work.

  
**RIIIIING**

  
His personal number. He remembered giving this number to his friends in case of emergencies. He checked the iD:

  
**> Lt. Anderson**

  
He accepted the call.

  
"Hello Lietenant, what seems to be the problem, to be calling at such an hour?"   
If it was the Lietenant calling then he was certain it was about Connor.

  
He remembered how North had seen the ex-deviant hunter grabbing his gun from his waist and almost pointing it at him, before getting off the stage and run off presumably to the Lietenant's house. 

  
Nobody has ever understood his behavior that day. 

  
He also recalled how Connor wanted to help him.

  
_Those puppy doe eyes, glacing at him, asking him to relieve him of his burdens-_

  
<Have you seen Connor?>

  
Right, the call. _No daydreaming Markus!_

  
"No, I didn't. Did something happen?"  
If something happened to him, he couldn't live with the conscious tought of Connor being in pain-

  
 _Those same beutiful eyes, betrayed and full of hurt, casting them to the side, after refusing his help, he didn't want to overwhelm that angel, he didn't want to-_  
He wanted to delete that memory from sight so bad, but if he did he'll probably hurt him again-

  
<Connor...> Hank began.  
<That dumb 'droid decided to clear his fuckin' head in the middle of the night even after going to so many crime scenes beginning just like that! Also, I feel my fuckin' hair stand up, no doubt it's his fault> Hank hissed.

  
Connor going on a walk in the middle of the night. Markus... didn't know how to react to that. The tone from the Lt. was talking was mildly angry but surely worried.

  
"Don't worry Lietenant, I'm coming"  
Markus ended the call. If Connor were to be hurt because he dismissed the emergency as not important he'll live in guilt forever.

  
_I also need to apologise to him for pratically calling him a burden! How could I apologise to himif he's dead?!_

That tought sent very non-pleasant spark in his chest.

  
The deviant leader got from his chair and sneaked off to Hank's house. He wasn't stupid. He knew they will make him go back to his desk to make him work more.   
He also knew he wouldn't have permission to go to the Lietenant's house due to Hank being a close friend to the ex-deviant hunter.

  
He called a fast cab anonymosly to wait for him outside of his quarters. 

  
_I need to hurry_ , Markus tought, _a minute could make the difference and endanger Connor even more!_

  
\---------

  
Hank couldn't sit still.

  
He paced and paced around the room. _Where the hell was Markus?!_  
 _Did he worry about his goddamn people that little?!_

  
Hank grabbed his keys, clothed this time, and went out of the house. If Markus won't come than he can very well search him on his own-

  
Cue in a fast cab arriving in front of him. 

  
Markus got off and payed and the cab drove off.

  
"Shall we go then, Lietenant?" the deviant leader said, like it was the obvious choice.

  
"Yes, let's go find the stupid 'droid" Hank grunted.

Markus may or may not have heard a murmured "fucking finally" as he entered the Lietenants car.

  
They went off and traveled into the city.

  
\--------

  
"Stop the car"

  
"What?"

  
"Stop the fucking car"

  
"Alright, alright!"

  
Kate and Jake were two best friends in their mid twenties who serched the supernatural like if if they were searching water in the Sahara desert ever since they found out their parents were involved in supernatural events.

  
Currently, they were... looking at a blacked out man with questionable fashion sense just ouside an abandoned building on a sidewalk. _Who wears trench coats in 2039?!_

  
"Why did you make me stop the car? He's probably just a drunkard." Jake grumbled.

  
"No, look at his head closely..." Kate noticed. Jake looked at his head. The light of the man's LED illuminated the asphalt under the man.

  
"Oh shit, it's an android!" 

"Yes, I think he's rebooting, but i'm not sure" 

  
Kate has never seen an android reboot if not her own phone. But if the android is really rebooting he's probably defenceless right now.

  
"Let's move him inside the building, who knows if an asshole takes him off to God's know where" Kate addded. 

  
"Damn, why do we need to take care of him?!" Jake complained.

  
"We're doing a good action Jake, and if he's really rebooting then he probably won't wake up for at least an hour" Kate explained.

  
"And? I'm sure in an hour nobody will touch him. Also, this place looks about to collapse, we're in danger!"

  
Just as Kate began to pick the android off the ground, the supernatural detector beeped.

  
They both froze and looked at each other.

  
"You know..." Jake started "Maybe doing a good action once in a while is not really a bad idea" 

  
Kate only glared at him. The detector was given by Jake's grandmother to them when they started to be interested in supernatural stuff.

  
_"It never lied to me" the grandma explained "If you're seriusly interested in the supernatural too, then i'm sure it'll never lied to you"_

  
_Yes, those were good times._ Kate tought. _But to actually detect something from an android..._

  
This will, no doubt, be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)


	4. Something's gone wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably see, I've changed the rating to mature and added a warning beacause of this chapter.
> 
> Yes i wrote a big chapter only for the pain of Connor.  
> I swear I hate doing this to the best boi but it just happened.  
> I'm sorry Connor

It wasn't long before Connor woke up. 

  
He felt... weird, lIke if he was oversensitive to everything. His head felt like splitting in half. The pavement was too rough against his synthetic skin, the air too cold against his body and his hair was ticklish against his forehead. He heard... the crackling of a fire? 

  
_Where am I again?_

Finally, Connor opened his eyes and took note of his surroundings. 

  
He was inside an abandoned building; there was a fire two meters from him.  
He didn't remember building a fire, he remembered...

  
_-The forest- -the fireflies- -the butterflies- -the lake-_

  
Connor bolted up and sat. His breath quickened and could feel his insides churning. _How. How am I...?_

  
"Woah!" 

  
The android immediately looked to the origin of the voice.

  
Two figures. Two strangers. Many of his systems still haven't turned on despite having just rebooted so he could not scan them.

_This is bad._

  
He stood up but the vertigo still haven't left him and promptly made him fall again butt on the floor. 

  
"Hey, hey, don't worry, we're not dangerous!" The boy said.

  
"I don't think it's a reassurance having heard it from you, Jake" The girl retorted.

  
"Oi!"

  
Connor was scared. He wanted to go away from here.

  
"W-who are you" Connor demanded.

  
"Oh, I'm Kate, he's Jake" the gi- Kate answered.

  
"Oh" Connor said.

  
...

  
"Oh! I-I'm Connor!" Connor added, embarassed.

  
Kate nodded. Jake seemed to think.

  
Jake then asked "Are you the deviant hunter that CyberLife programmed?"

  
Connor's LED went to a faint red. In the same time he felt his head tighten like it was squeezed between two metallic hands, resulting in lots of pain.

  
"Uughh..." Connor grunted.

  
"Jake!" Kate reprimanded.

  
"Oh, come on! I was curious, I bet you were to!" Jake retorted.

  
Kate sighed. Connor didn't know what to say other than grunting.

  
"We only wanted to ask a few question Connor, please ignore this idiot" Kate said kindly, like talking to a frightened animal. Jake grumbled.

  
Connor didn't know these people, his scans were useless and he was just being said to his face that he was going to be interrogated. 

  
_It's not like I can do something about it,_ Connor tought, _my gyroscope is still damaged and without my scans I don't know when it'll repair._

  
Connor hesitated but in the end, he relented.

  
"...Okay" 

  
"Good" said Kate "What were you doing stretched on the streets?" she asked.

  
On the streets? He was on the streets? Connor didn't recall fainting in the streets, he recalled-...

  
Maybe...

  
Maybe it was only an illusion. Maybe he finally got to have those splendid dreams Hank keeps talking about every now and then. 

  
_No,_ Connor tought, _if I was dreaming, then I would have been woken up by these two when they put me in this building._

  
Connor studied their faces. Kate merely tilted her head and waited patiently. Magic dosen't exist, it is only a fiction.

  
He dosen't know how he ended up in the streets.

  
He dosen't know.

  
He voiced his toughts.

  
They were not really surprised. They narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other and nodded.

  
"Okay... then let me ask you this..." Kate started.

  
"... did you ever saw supernatural events took place around you?" Jake finished.

  
Connor stared at them. The supernatural dosen't exist; perhaps these are actually teenagers who only look older than their age?

  
It is a possibility, since he couldn't scan people until his scan system is offline and could not turn it on. Reminding himself of the fact he could not scan made him even more nervous, and decided it was better not to think about it.

  
They looked dead serious about supernatural stuff. _Just what was fun about it? It's only fiction._

  
If Hank would have read his toughts, he would've said he that because of this thinking he choose such a dangerous hobby.

  
Connor looked up, confused and then said: "Supernatural events as well as magic does not exist, as it is merely fiction created from human's immagination"

  
They groaned in synch before getting in an argument between then. Connor prayed for silence but, apparently, he wasn't that lucky this day.

  
"I told you it was best to leave him there!" Jake said with a loud voice.

  
"Even if he dosen't know about the supernatural if we would have left him in the streets somebody could have picked him up and took him to God knows where!" Kate scoffed.

  
"OH, are you trying to guilt trip me bitch?" Jake retorted.

  
"Uh?! You-" Kate threw herself on Jake and began a ticke fight.

  
Laughter rang in the building.

  
At least they're not arguing anymore. Connor sighed. His head hurted so much.

Suddently, a bang cutted throu their laughter. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY TOOL SHED AT FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" A very muscular man with a shotgun in his hand barged in. He was at least 5 inches taller than him and looked like a druggie from his clothes to the red ice under his nose.

  
Jake and Kate widened their eyes. Connor's did too. On normal days, Connor would know that this was private property and therefore wouldn't have entered, today instead he tried to flee but his body was to painful and strangely heavy to run. So he decided to crawl away to hide. Bad moveThe massive man saw him tryng to hide. 

  
"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

  
Connor immediately flinched from his first word from the giant's mouth. The man was getting closer and closer to him. Jake and Kate were watching the giant closely, eyes full of fear.

  
The man picked him from his trench coat (he didn't want this awful human to touch it-) and lifted him in the air before he started to yell on his face about how he would be suing both Connor, Kate and Jake. 

  
The giant then saw his LED, looked closely at his face and seemed to recognize him. The man grinned before he flushed red from rage. Connor was scared, he wanted to go home.

  
"An android? No less the deviant hunter? Oh, how lucky I am!" the man mocked.

  
The other two froze in fear. Jake tried to talk "No wait, Sir, this is a misunderstanding-"

  
"You! Shut up!" 

  
"It is only because of you trash cans that I lost everything! This is like a reward for me! You piece of shit, it's all your fault!" the giant added.

  
He took a swing at Connor. The android couldn't defend himself. His limbs were locked in fear and his body felt heavier than before. He struggled against his grip to no avail.

  
**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

  
Then...

  
**> SCANSION SYSTEM ONLINE**

  
His scansion systems came online. _His scansion systems came online!_

  
**ALERT! CORRUPTION IDENTIFIED ON: SCANSION SYSTEMS**

  
And they were... corrupted. The giant kicked him in the stomach, where his regulator rested. Connor sputtered blood this time as the man- **Richard Kellystand, history of destruction of property, assualt, battery and drug trafficking** \- continued to beat him up and wounding him everywhere. 

  
He felt... overwhelmed. His skin was sensitive in every spot of his body and warm blood was dripping on the floor, 

  
Jake took Kate's hand used that moment to escape. _They were leaving him here._

  
Connor mustered all his will power in his hand and punched Richard's face.

  
Combined with the distraction of the escape of Kate and Jake the criminal's hand loosened his hold on Connor's trench coat and the android used that moment to kick the man in the knees.  
As expected, the man fell with a grunt and Connor decided to push himself to the limit to escape. 

  
He threw himself out of the window and runned.

  
He ran so much, he felt overheating, but the fear of imaginating the giant running towards him kept him running.

  
"CONNOR!" 

  
Connor fliched and looked behind him. It was Jake and Kate.

  
Connor turned his head and continued to run forward. 

  
His throat felt like sandpaper. If his HUD was corrupted before, now it completely disappeared; Many of his system's were knocked loose but he could not stop: they were all searching for him.  
The cold wind made his many wounds feel so painful to his oversensitive synthetic skin. He's scared and he's too corrupted to call for help. He wants to go home.

  
His blood from his wounds feels too warm. It's overwhealming and sensitive and painful.

  
As his LED glowed red, his head tighened again. 

  
Connor slowed down to a stop. He's tired. He's overheating and short of breath.

  
His knees slowly tumbled on the sidewalk, blood pooling under him.

  
Connor fainted just as an old car screeched to a stop beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably feel like shit after reding this  
> Here's a smiling Connor made by me:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/annafeather/art/Connor-s-therapy-854732819?ga_submit_new=10%3A1599731550&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1
> 
> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Edit: crap, forgot to add the title :P


	5. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this took too long, am tired

**RK800 STARTING SEQUENCE...**

  
**CORE SYSTEM... ONLINE**

  
**MOTOR FUNCTIONS... ONLINE**

  
**SUBMOTOR FUNCTION > SYNTHETIC SENSES... ONLINE**

  
**THIRIUM STORAGE 100%**

  
**POWER IN STOREGE 100%**

  
**ALERT! VARIOUS SYSTEMS MISSING (17)**

  
**INITIATE RESTORATION?**

  
**YES NO**

  
**> YES**

  
**INITIATION RESTORATION... RESTORATION UNSUCCESFULL**

  
**CONTINUE STARTING SEQUENCE?**

  
**YES NO**

  
**> YES**

  
**PROTOTYPE MODEL RK800 SERIAL 313 248 317-51 ONLINE**

  
**READY...**

  
Connor opened his eyes.

  
He was seated in a bed. There where pure white walls in front of him. 

  
This... this was the second time he woke up in a different place he remembered.

  
He tried to move forward but a machine behind him was making him stay in place. 

  
It looked just like the machines in CyberLife where it took place his daily maintenance. He recalled how the CyberLife employers drank coffee all the time and in some days they were cranky, in others they were irritated by everything around them: the table, the coffee, the android assistant, their pay, himself...

  
_He remembers how they pulled his wires, how they put their hands deep into his insides, taking, separating, cutting, melting his bio-components and-_

  
**STRESS LEVELS 48%**

  
Connor shut that memory.

  
He insted tried to scan his surroundings, without success.

  
_Why? Why does his scanning system fail? Why did many of his systems disappear?_

  
Connor tried to answer those questions but found that he couldn't.

  
Nonetheless, he recalled how CyberLife failed and the Tower now belonged to androids. He was in a hospital. They were going to repair him. He was safe, to a certain degree.

  
But even if he was in a hospital, except his missing systems, one thing still remained; just like before he felt oversensitive to everything. It was beginning to stress him and make him nervous.

  
**STRESS LEVELS 52%**

  
Just like that, a nurse entered.

  
"Y-you are Connor, right?" the nurse stuttered. Connor nodded. "Okay... I'm Christine, you are a bit stressed, m-may I ask you what's wrong?"

  
Right, in android hospitals if your stress levels go above 50% a nurse was to be assigned to calm you down. Connor reminded himself to not think of bad memories and shook his head.

  
He tried to talk but his tougue felt too heavy in his mouth, his throat was too dry and his cheast was very warm. This made him stress him even more.

  
**STRESS LEVELS 56%**

  
"W-woah" 

  
The nurse rushed to his side, bowed her head so that she was in his line of vision and took his hands in hers.

  
"H-hey, look here, you are okay a-and you're in Jericho's hospital. There is no need to get scared" Christine reassured him.

  
"Hank.." Connor finally managed to say.

  
The nurse first had a confused face; then acknowledgement painted her face.

  
"Oh, you mean that old h-human out here"

  
He lit up when he heard that Hank was here. Even after he did a mistake and now he was in an hospital, he is still here waiting for him...!

  
"OH, I'm sorry, p-please don't tell that human that I called him old" the nurse begged. Connor only smiled

  
"You w-want to see him?" Connor nodded.

  
"Alright I'll make him enter" Christine than nodded her head and headed to the door.

  
Meanwhile Connor decided to sort his memories.

  
Those two, Jake and Kate... maybe they knew something. Something about that lake, something with the corruption in his systems.

  
He wanted answers. Why there was a forest in Detroit? Why did those animals have so much intelligence? Why couldn't his sample pick any chimical in that water?

  
He would've asked them but...

  
_-As the man started to hurt him, Jake took Kate's hand and used that moment to escape-_

  
He didn't want to see them again. 

  
As the memory resurfaced, his LED blinked red and his head tighened much stronger than before. 

  
His head felt terrible. It was so painful he had to grit his teeth and breathe.

  
His stress levels have gone up. Christine will come back at any moment.

  
Instead, Hank, followed by Markus, barged in.

  
\--------------------

  
Markus was sitting in one of the hospital chair with the Lietenant.

  
Just from looking at him, Markus could tell he was very stressed. Well, it's not that he can judge, since it made him more nervous than those times he had to negotiate with selfish politician.

  
_-When they found Connor, it was too late:_

  
_Connor was on the ground with a pool of blue blood around him strangely a color deeper than normal, his skin bruised from head to toe, his clothes torn and his thirium pump working very slowly as his LED was constantly red from the stress of his hardware being damaged._

  
_Hank couldn't stop snapping at every moment Markus said something in the ride; he looked like he was re-living a bad dream and wanted to wake up so bad-_

  
Markus remembered the others reactions when they walked in with Connor bleeding on their hands.

  
_North seemed skeptical, like Connor being injured was a surprise or a fake, and almost refused to his face to bring him in;_

  
_Simon was distressed, from both seeing the injures and from not wanting to operate on the deviant hunter of all the people in the world;_

  
_Josh seemed almost impressed, thinking that an advanced android such as Connor would injure himself so much._

  
All of his friends, they didn't know how much Connor mattered to him.

  
When Connor came back with an army of androids he saw a proud grin on Connor's face and it made him feel warm burst in his chest.

  
_He looked like a smiing puppy after their master praised him-_

  
Markus should really stop with puppy terminology.

  
Just as Markus started to reprimang himself for calling Connor a puppy for the fourth time that day a nurse came to them, explaining that Connor was sensitive to leaps of stress and that they should be careful not to stress him.

  
For Markus, it didn't matter. He just wanted to see him; the lietenant seemed to have the same toughts.

  
They barged in Connor's room together and said android flinched from one of the machines.

  
After the revolution androids in hospitals were made to sit in beds attached to the usual maintenance machines because, for most androids, it brough up bad memories of the past, even if androids were now controlling these machines.  
Connor was in one of them, sitting on the bed with various cables in his neck and spine and looked very tired and stressed, covered with scars where his synthetic skin retreted.

  
He looked... miserable.

  
"Connor!" Markus gasped, followed by Hank shouting "You dumb droid' you could've been fuckin' killed!"

  
Connor talked with difficulty "Hank... Markus... thanks, for coming."

  
Hank went to his side and hugged the android with the best he could without touching the cables in his neck.

  
"Ya' scared me kid" Hank huffed in the embreace.

  
Connor didn't say anything and merely hugged Hank back.

  
Markus felt envious of the embrace ( _he could not do anything about it, he shouldn't even feel jealous in the first place_ ) but almost cried when Connor looked at him and smiled _that_ tender smile. Even with the scars on his body, the other android looked beautiful.

  
Hank pulled back from the hug and asked "What the fuck happened to you?"

  
Markus was also curious "Yes, Connor, I've never seen you with those many scars"

  
Connor didn't know what to say; _I went to roam to the streets at night, found a forest, got hurt in a way I still don't understand, got kidnapped, then being abandoned to the hands of an anti-android criminal who was going to kill me with his fists_ , would surely be a wrong answer, and Hank would not allow him to go out at night for his hobby. Not only that, it would make both Hank and Markus disappointed; at the same time he couldn't hide his wounds so he decided to tell them an half-truth.  
Connor looked at the other two and began to tell them "When I was indulging in the hobby I found recently a glitch appeared in my body; an anti-android human found me and..."

  
_-that dirty hand, lifting him to the ground by his precious gift, as he began to clech his fists, ready to take a swing at him, blaming him for his problems, blaming Connor for how he was born-_

  
His stress levels jumped in the sixty's almost immediately. 

  
"-nnor! -Connor!"

  
The detective android jolted his head up and brethed heavily. His LED has tighened his head a lot and at this point he just wanted to cut it off.

  
Connor cleared his vision and saw a worried Hank and a sad Markus.

  
"I-" Connor began.

  
Hank began to comfort him, telling him how the moment Connor will be dismissed, he'll bring him home so he can pet Sumo all he wants, and Markus brought his hand on his shoulder blades and made circles on his now hospital clothes.

  
It felt nice.

  
Suddently, A Knight's of the Black Death ringtone rang in the room and Hank swore under his breath.

  
"Shit, it's Jeff" 

  
The captain. He remembered how he thanked him informally for making Hank exit his depression. He recalled he felt two strange but pleasant feelings in his chest he later indentified as pride and accomplishment.

  
"Don't worry Hank... Markus is with me" Connor nodded towards the android in question.

  
"Yes lietenant, I will remain by Connor's side until duty calls"

  
Markus didn't specify that he was late to work. He felt pleased that Connor trusted him to sit alone with him.

_Oh, he was in too deep._

  
The lietenant seemed esitant but relented in the end.

  
"Okay, then, I'll go, betcha Jeff's calling me to move my ass" Hank grunted.

  
"Hank, will you...?" Connor trailed off.

  
Hank understood what he needed.

  
"Yeah kid, I'll tell the Captain what happened and make you have a day off" Hank replied.

  
"Thank you..." Connor smiled.

  
"No problem kiddo" Hank smiled back.

  
Connor wanted to retort by saying he wasn't a kid, but Hank was already out.

  
A few seconds passed after Hank went out before Markus started to talk.

  
"Connor, before... I've wanted to apologise for before"

  
Before? Connor was confused, it wasn't Markus' fault if he got injured.

  
"Markus, it's not your fault if I got injured" Connor explained.

  
"No, not that," Markus said, "I wanted to apologise for pratically calling you a burden when you only wanted to help us" he continued.

  
"I... regret saying that a lot" Markus looked him with apologetic eyes.

  
Connor was fairly surprised. In all his life, nobody ever apologised to him in that shy tone and those eyes full of regret.

  
He felt... a pleasant emotion. 

  
"Connor? What's wrong?" Markus said, worried.

  
"Uh?" Connor snapped from his trance.

  
"You're crying" Markus noted.

  
Connor touched his cheek with his right hand and, yes, he was crying.

  
"I-I don't know why I'm crying I just feel so... happy? I don't know, nobody has ever apologised to me that way" 

  
Connor felt a hand- Markus' hand- on his and the deviant leader leaned in to hug him.

  
"If it makes you happy, than I'll apologise a thousand times more"

  
Statistically speaking it would take hours to do so and Connor calculated 68% probability that Markus was late to work- _for him_ \- and that he couldn't stay with him longer.

  
He decided to not voice his toughts and lean on Markus more, smiling and liking the warm from his body. _He wanted to remain in his arms just a bit longer._

  
 _Maybe_ , Connor tought, _maybe it's going to be alright if I tell him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> help why the screen blurry and bright


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally discovers the change in his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I've been saying these chaps were going to be short but guess what, I made 'em long hehe.

Connor was only dismissed one day later because the injures he received were recovering faster than normal. The doctor -Simon- concluded that since he was an advanced android it was normal and Connor was dismissed with hurry. Now Connor was stuck home because even if he's not in the hospital, Hank said that he "looked like shit".

  
Connor didn't say anything about Hank sharing his look.

  
Ever since yesterday he found out there was almost nothing to do. Because of that he decided to pet Sumo all day.

  
While Hank warned him that Sumo will demand even more if he showers him with cuddles, Connor was happy with doing this all day and Sumo surely wouldn't deny the scratches and pats he was being given. Connor was sure about it, because the old Saint Bernard right now looked very relaxed and happy.

  
Connor liked having these moments mindlessly, but today his thoughts strayed to a pair of mismatched eyes and gentle words.

  
The moment his memories deviated to a certain deviant leader, Connor smiled.

  
He wanted to see him again and...

  
 _And what?_ Connor isn't sure if he knew how to answer that question.

  
He recalled his want to share with Markus the memories of... that.

  
_Is this what happens when other androids meet Markus?_

  
Connor wanted to answer "No" but he knew that would probably be a lie.

  
Connor remembered... he remembered...

  
_No, don't think about that._

  
Connor's LED went red for a moment. He felt his head split in two. _Oh rA9, he wants to cut it._

  
So he did.

  
Connor moved Sumo out of the way and went in the corridor. He reached the first door to the right and went in.

  
The bathroom was small for an house of this dimensions. Connor reached went to the cabinets and looked at himself in the mirror.

  
He was... 

  
His LED blinked yellow. His head was figurately splitting again.

  
He reached for his knife on his waist and cut his LED. Relief entered his body.

  
Before the days androids were free, they were proibited by law to have weapons such as knifes and pistols on their person. Today, an android can carry a weapon only if requested by the job. After the incident, Hank gifted him a combat knife and boots so that he "can defend his ass and not get scars all over his fucking body again", or so he said.

  
Connor snapped from his toughts and looked at himself.

  
The spot where his led resided was covered by his synthetic skin but it was... blue... very blue, and... swollen?

  
But what made Connor freeze was that blood was dripping from that spot. His blood. His deep ocean blue blood. _Purple_.

  
He looked closely and wondered if his optical units where glitching. He returned from the hospital two days ago, the chance of his optical units were very slim. Unless..

  
Unless someone did it on purpose.

  
It was frustating, but it was probably done by an android who hates him because he was the _ex-_ deviant hunter.

  
The android who he had more action with was Markus. _But Markus wouldn't do such a thing, right?_

  
He needs to calm down.

  
_First, I need proof that my optical units are really damaged._

  
Connor grabbed the knife and stared at his hand. He needed proof, but he was esitating. He was scared. He felt like what he was doing was wrong, but he needed proof.

  
He gripped the knife tigher and made a little wound on his left index finger. It was dripping purple.

  
He initiated a diagnostic but...

  
**> STATUS RK800... **

  
**> SEVERAL SYSTEMS MISSING (18)**

  
**> THIRIUM LEVELS 48%**

  
Didn't he drink thirium four hours ago? Why are his levels so low? Not only that, one of his systems went missing again.  
But in all his diagnostic, his optical units weren't there. If his optical units weren't damaged, than this was a more serious problem than damaged optical units. The likelihood that it was his thirium filters, _the ones inside his thirium regulator_ was _high._ If it was really them, then he had to replace his _whole_ thirium regulator soon, but Connor knows there aren't any of his model, because _CyberLife destroyed them all,_ and even if they had them, he knew they wouldn't give them to him. Of course they wouldn't, he was the ex- _deviant hunter_ after all.

  
 _Calm down Connor, if it was really your thirium filters than they would have been enlisted in the diagnostic or a message would appear sooner!_ Connor reprimanded himself.

  
Right, an alert message would appear.

  
But what if his diagnostic system was corrupted? What if he was really--

  
A loud " **WROOF** " echoed in the room and cut Connor's toughts. The android snapped his head towards Sumo and the dog lolled out his tougue, expecting more pats from his co-owner. Connor smiled and headpatted Sumo. 

  
Sumo then sniffed his left hand and Connor knew immediately he'll want to lick it. He quicly moved his hand over his head just as Sumo out his tougue out to taste his -now purple- blood.

  
Connor decided it was time to clean up and think about this later. It wouldn't be long before Hank came home.

  
\------------

  
While Hank started the ignition to go home, his mind drifted to the kid;

  
He recalled how that doctor-leader dismissed him like if Connor was an heavy, hot, object they nedeed to dispose of quickly. He had to be restrained by Connor or he would no doubt be fined heavely for assaulting a "political figure" and possibly fired from the job. _Fuck those piece of shits._

  
Hank hates doctors. Not only for this but also for...

  
"Fuck, I need a drink" Hank murmured, as he entered his driveway.

  
"Ah, shit" Hank remembered he promised Connor to shorten his alchol intake.

  
As Hank clicked the key into place a mass of fur came to greet him.

  
"Hey Sumo" Hank smiled.

  
Sumo whoofed.

  
A weak "Hank?" was heard in the background.

  
"Yeah I'm here" Hank answered.

  
The lietenant went in the living room with Sumo and found Connor on the couch unscathed, but Hank knew that under that weird skin blanket his wounds were still visible.

  
"Hey Con, whatcha doin'?" 

  
"Oh, nothing, I've been very bored today" Connor smiled innocently.

  
It was not in the androids dictionary to be vague, especially this one who runs his mouth so much he sometimes wishes he'll shut up.

  
Something definitely happened.

  
"Oh yeah?" Hank replied, suspisciously.

  
"Yes" Connor replied shortly.

  
 _Well,_ Hank tought, _if he dosen't want to say I can't always poke and prod at his secrets._

  
Also, he dosen't look to be stress-

  
"You've taken out your mood ring?" Hank eyebrows went up as he saw where his led would be.

  
"It's called a LED, Hank, but yes, I've taken it out" Connor replied.

  
"Why?" Hank asked, curiously. It was certantly a surprise after the android went on an essay about how he didn't want to get it out.

  
Connor mouth opened and closed, then opened again "I've been receiving... some strange discomfort from my sensors everytime it would change from blue"

  
"It looks.. kinda swollen" at this, Connor tensed.

  
"I didn't know... it would be like this.." Connor tensely replied.

_He really needed a drink right now_

  
Hank went to the fridge to get a beer.

  
Thankful for the distraction, Connor warned "Hank." 

  
"Oh, c'mon Connor, just this one" Hank grumbled.

  
Connor went silent for a moment, then "Okay Hank, but only this one"

  
Hank grinned "Deal"

  
Hank dropped on the other side of the couch and switched on the TV.

  
On Channel 6, there he was, Markus and the other shitty leaders.

  
While Hank didn't like the majority of the leaders, he knows that Markus is a good guy. When Markus proposed that he would watch over Connor that day at the hospital cemented his idea of him and, while he was suspicious of it at first, when Connor told him that he treated him good he felt like he trusted Markus a bit more.

  
Now, as the news about Markus went on he looked over to Connor and found he was strangely staring at the screen with twinkles in his eyes.

  
Huh... Hank tought, _I should let Connor to visit him more often._

  
Hank grinned knowingly to what was happening here. He was a detective after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Connor's in love.
> 
> Also, Hank in chapter6: I respect secrets  
> Hank in chapter1: SO WHO'S AMANDA HUH  
> Damn I'm a terrible person
> 
> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)


	7. Under the cracks, a new person is reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry if i didn't post for awhile, I needed to prepare for school. Thank God I had this chapter half-baked or else you would see me post this in the end of September. Also I will try not abandone this fanfiction because I'm receiving good feedback and I have plans laid for this. I can tell this will be series or something because I will end the first part, well, not soon, but the next chapter or the next two will be the peak of this part and then shit will hit the fan. I have the beginning of my chapter 8 notes written, but I will soon begin to prepare chapter 8. I hope that I'll be able to release chapter 8 before October tho. Sorry for making you wait. You probably alredy guessed but there will be no more daily chapters.
> 
> Enjoy.

Since androids were a big part of the US economy, when the revolution succeded it made an abyssimal hole in the said economy and almost destroyed it. This played a part in why humans wouldn't -couldn't- accept androids as living beings. Markus remembered how hard he had negotiate before coming to a compromise: androids will continue to work for free with all their rights and duties until Markus and the other politcian will sign a new labor law in the next future, preferably soon.

  
As Markus was working on proposing a new contract, his toughts were transporting him on the RK detective android. Ahh, he wanted to see Connor again. _I want a break._

  
Just as he was finishing, an almost shining blue Luna Moth butterfly entered his office. Those type of butterflies were very rare. _Why was it here? Did it get loose from someone?_

  
Just as Markus was preparing himself to swat it away, it went on the picture of Connor and his army of androids behind him - _that moment was perfect, he could not think of anything other taking a picture of it_ \- and laid itself on Connor's face.

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
"...Are you calling me a coward?" Markus hesitantly said, not very amused. _If North saw this, she would laught at him forever, at least, if only she knew about me and Connor._

  
The buttergly didn't reply. It only batted its wings and... 

  
...proceeded to turn into dust.

  
Markus was speechless as its blue dust was spread out on Connor's body on the picture before the wind blew it all away.

  
Markus... wanted a break. 

  
Markus really needede a break. And maybe a visit to the DPD to take a glance at Connor's face.

  
\--------------

  
While for most androids the day of their liberation was a very important one, for Connor it was mostly a day where him and CyberLife were no longer associated together. Now Connor is working for the DPD without receiving any money because of the current laws.

  
Hank was not happy about this and decided to give Connor some of his earnings eveytime they were paid. Connor refused in the beginning but later admitted he liked spending money for himself.

  
"Stop playing with that fuckin' coin Conner" Hank hissed.

  
After having lost his coin somewhere, the android took another he found on the ground on Hank's home with various protests from Hank. Connor stopped for a moment and, before Hank could have relief, he started 'playing' with it again.

  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!" 

  
Connor smiled and returned to work on his paperwork just as he heard a very faint crackling from his right side. It was too faint to be heard from a human, no less a human of age like Hank.

  
Just as Connor glanced to his right hand he saw--

  
HIs skin was cracking on the back of his right hand from inside his sleeves.

  
Oh no, _no no no no--_

  
It's what he has tought in front of the mirror. Connor panics in his mind, forgetting what he looked like on the outside.

  
"Hey Connor, what's wrong?" Hank asked, curious but worried.

  
"Uh?" Connor snapped from his panic.

  
"Ya look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'" 

  
"O-oh, no, it's just a minor problem that has presented right now, I will fix it shortly" Connor lied.

  
The lietenant didn't seem to believe him. He stared at Connor before he gave up and huffed.

  
"Look kid, if something's bothering you, you could always ask for help, 'kay?"

  
Connor looked at Hank, considering his offer, but the android knew the lietenant couldn't do anything about it. Hank wouldn't believe him if he described his condition to him, nonetheless in public. How do you explain to your coworker, friend and... adopted father that you are changing species and would soon become what he once couldn't even think to be?

  
Hank grunted and returned to work with an annoyed expression and Connor soon realized that he was silent for too much time.

  
Oh no. 

  
He needed to apologise. He tried to find a solution and one just laid itself before him. Coffee.

  
"...I am sorry lietenant, would you like me to refill your cup of coffee?" Connor asked.

  
Hank looked at him and seemed to have tought of something disturbing or unbelievable (of what, Connor dosen't know). 

  
The old man forcely exhaled and made a gesture towards the break room. Connor took that as his pass to go.

  
As Connor went to the break room he heard more cracking, this time from his left arm and hurried down the hallway.

  
When Connor entered the room he took notice of the people inside.

  
His scanning didn't work but from his memory he recognized Detective Reed and Officer Chen at their usual place in the break room.

  
Connor ignored the two and went to the coffee machine as stealtly as possible.

  
The "Look at that tin can!" told him that he failed and would have to engage in conversation with the detective.

  
"Hey I didn't think bots like you would need breaks" Det. Reed said with venom in his mouth "After all, that's one of the reasons why you and your shitty friends are replacing us" Reed added.

  
Connor frowned. After the revolution, Gavin Reed was one of the people who still believe that androids have a desire to replace humans. Connor had suspects that he had an inferiority complex, but the android tought it would be a bad idea to voice them.

  
"Don't worry detective Reed, I'm only here for litetenant Anderson's coffee."

  
"Heh, I know. Your're Anderson's twink after all" Reed sneered.

  
Connor frowned yet again at his words. _He cauldn't understand. What was a twink?_

  
Connor tried to connect to the internet but a very intense migraine stopped him. Apparently, he made quite an expression, because the next thing he knew was officer Chen chastising Detective Reed for pestering Connor and making him... hurt?

  
"I reapeat what I said yesterday, androids are now recongnized as people. If you do this everyday it's normal that you'll have charges against you and will lose your job, _Reed_ "

  
"Fking fine! Let's go I don't want to be here with that here!" Gavin grumbled.

  
As the detective slammed the door he heard more crackling and Connor almost figuratively jumped out of his skin.

  
He looked at both his wrists and found more cracks than before.

  
Connor panicked and crossed his arms. If he didn't see them he will not panic. If he panics everybody will know and he would go in a lot of trouble.

  
Connor instead began to prepare coffee for Hank.

  
The android felt exhausted and wanted a good recharge. Just thinking about recharge it made his port in his neck send uncomfortable and mild painfull feelings. Connor dosen't want to know why, because he already guessed what the issue is.

  
Just as the coffee machine finished spewing the last drips in the cup, a Luna Moth butterfly entered his line of vision and Connor-- froze.

  
It was encircling him. Connor felt sick and flashbacks were going in his head.

  
They were so strong that Connor only snapped from his mind when the butterfly, now laid on the cup of coffee, turned into dust before it was being lifted in the wind and absorbed by him from his hands.

  
_...What...?_

  
Connor took a step back and, not even a few seconds later, his skin started cracking louder and faster. 

  
A big crack running from his left index, down to his wrist to somewhere in his arm had Connor hold his breath and falling behind him, butt on the floor.

  
\-----------

  
_The kid's taking too long._

  
Even before, Connor seemed scared of something, something that he probably hiding from Hank from quite some time; not only that but Connor acted very strange yesterday.

  
Not a moment later he saw an angry Gavin Reed follewed by Chen exit the break room. That worried Hank very much.

  
The lietenant got up and went to the break room, just in time to find Connor on the floor, gripping his arm like it was hiding a monster in it.

  
"Woah, hey Connor, you ok?!" Hank asked, worriedly.

  
The moment Connor saw him, the grip on his arm intensified and hid it behind his legs and his other arm like it was the darkest secret on earth.

  
"H-Hank..." Connor murmured.

  
"Shhh.. what happen'd to you, Conner?" 

  
"I..." Connor faltered.

  
"It's ok Con, do you want to go to a more private place?"

  
Connor nodded and Hank gripped his shoulder -his right shoulder- and brought them to the evidence room. 

  
Many officers were watching them as they passed them, curious to why Connor was acting like that. The attention suffocated Connor even more. He didn't want to be here in this time of his... life.

  
The tought that these changes in his body were definitive and impossible to go back made a shiver run down Connor's spine. _He didn't have spare bodies, CyberLIfe destroyed them all._ That tought made Connor even more scared. _If he told Hank and he didn't believe him, word of his condition will spread and it's possible that some people might believe it, and at that point people would want to grip him from his front with their disguting hands and taking a swing at him for being born-_

  
"Okay, what the hell has been appening to you lately, Conner?" Hank spoke firmly with the look that he won't take any bullshit excuse from him and won't stop interrogating Connor unless he'll spill the beans. Not that Connor understands half of that statement.

  
More important, they arrived in the evidence room and Connor didn't even realized it until Hank started talking. _This is bad._

  
"I..." Connor faltered.

  
Hank stared at him, unimpressed

  
"Kid, I know you have personal stuff and shit you don't want to say, but ya know I care about you and I don't want to see you hurting" Hank said, in a softer tone.

  
Connor contemplated the situation. 

  
He trusted Hank and the probability that the lietenant will abandone him once he discovered his condition is very low. If he tell Hank and it'll become an 'happy ending', he could get something as precious as advice; on the other hand if Hank dosen't accept this it will become a 'bad ending', there will a big possibility that word will get around in the city and people would search for him and -possibly kill him.

  
 _But I trust Hank_. Connor was sure of that.

  
"Hank, listen closely, I... am not going to be okay- but..."

  
"Hank, please, don't telll others about what I am going to say or I will get in trouble" Connor added firmly.

  
Hank stared at him, his curiosity and worrieness growing until-

  
"Okay... "

  
Connor took a breath.

  
"I... I went out the day before going in the hospital a-and found a forest. The fireflies there, seemed to have higher intelligence and I wanted to investigate that and followed them inside the forest" Connor explained.

  
"There was a lake and there were lots of butterflies around it. I-... I decided to sample the water because I couldn't found the reason why it was glowing and then..." Connor added.

  
"Connor..."

  
"Do you think I would believe this bullshit story? I trust you Connor but this is some straight bullshit" Hank said, a bit miffed that Connor would 'lie' to him.

  
Connor looked at him in surprise and hurt. The android began to panic.

  
"Hank, I-I know it's true, I'm not-" Connor was cut off by his idea.

  
With his left hand, the android lifted his sleeve and showed his wrists, now covered in purple blood and full of cracks, his plastic skin shedding to show a softer one under.

  
"Wha-What the fuck, Connor?!" Hank almost shouted, alarmed.

  
**> STRESS LEVELS 58%**

  
Connor felt his throat began to dry as well as his mouth. An heaviness was placed on his chest and Connor felt the need to just- breathe.

  
"Hey Connor, calm down, okay? I'll bring you to a tech so you'll be all fixed" Hank explained to him, as he went to place an hand on his shoulder.

  
"No!" Connor exclaimed. "This is... not something curable, or, at least, I think"

  
Hank eyes widened. The lietenant took a step back and looked at him in horror.

"Don't worry Hank, I've done- some analysis and calculations and even if... this is happening, I don't think I will die" Connor murmured, his breaths calming ever so little.

  
"Don't you fucking scare me like this ever again!"

  
Connor eyes widened "Hank?"

  
Hank brought an hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He swore under his breath before opening his eyes.

"I still don't believe in that story, but can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I think it's best if we talk about this at home" Connor noted. Some officers might have heard them even in a solitary place like the evidence room. 

  
"Fucking- okay" Hank relented. "I'll ask Jeff for a day off" 

  
... "You sure you'll be okay? No going crazy or somethin'?"

  
Connor smiled "No Hank, I will not go under unprobable mental illness, just a bit of pain and uncomfortable feelings"

  
**> STRESS LEVELS 30%**

  
"Also" Connor added, "Thank you Lietenant". Hank only grumbled an almost silent response of 'fuckin' androids'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, after this fanfiction I'll write a fluffy oneshot, I can't stand to make Connor hurt again.
> 
> Markus you're such a coward tho
> 
> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> P.S. I was thinking... If humans use eggplant emoji and banana emoji to descibe dicks, than do androids use water bottle emoji to descibe android dicks?  
> ...  
> I'm sorry, I truly am.
> 
> Edit: why do I always forget the goddamn title??


	8. Problems always arise in between those lucky times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally has a date with Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I seriously wrote two thirds of this in a day and broke my lenght of chapters record? Yes. Also thank ya'll for your kudos and comments! They motivate me a lot and I just saw I have 500+ hits. It may not be much compared to other fics, but I'm still very happy with this, knowing It takes me three hours to write 1k+  
> I don't have anything else to say, enjoy!

It was morning when Markus got up from his bed.

  
While androids phycally can't sleep, they can go into stasis and have the possibility of recalling memories and project them into their head.

  
Unfortunately, Markus didn't dream of Connor tonight, rather, he dreamed of his pining in the office yesterday afternoon. This was bad. If he didn't dream of his massive crush that kept him running calculation slow, then this only meant one thing: he needed to see Connor _or else._

  
He could almost hear his replaced and half-functioning units rebelling against him as he sat up to get dressed. 

  
After putting on his jacket (now improved for business reasons) he checked his emails. While scrolling throught them, he found an email from one of his contacts he used for checking on Connor (work is overwhealming just as his need to see Connor). He remembered the sickening feeling he had when he asked an android to basically spy on Connor and used the excuse that he was the ex-deviant hunter and wanted to have him in his vision all the time. He felt bad both for lying and calling Connor the name he dosen't like. 

  
Markus shook his head and tried not to think about it. _If he did that, his morning will probably be ruined by bad feelings assaulting him one after another._

  
He read the email and worry painted his body. Connor asked for a leave of three days with Lietenant Anderson, meaning something happened. It could be that the lietenant is sick but the second part of the email crossed that possibility.

  
<Yesterday, the target and Lietenant Anderson went in a place known secondly for the fact of its soundproof walls because of the room intended reason>

  
<From looking at the target, I determined that he was distressed>

  
<I followed them, but I only heard some noise before officer Person pulled me to the side asking me for my help>

  
<I think something has happened but was unable to come to a conclution>

  
<Should I go and find what happened at their residence?>

  
Markus's body tensed. Connor was distressed? Just what happened to make the stoic and beautiful Connor distressed?

  
Markus was tempted to say yes, but found a better solution.

  
 **> Was he injured?<** Markus asked.

  
<I scanned him and found no injures on his person>

  
**> Good. Don't follow him, I will take matters on my own hands now<**

  
<Leader, you still have your duties, its best if I do it>

  
**> No, I will do it, thank you<**

  
And just like that, Markus closed their discussion.

  
 _Now,_ Markus tought, _time to get some flowers._

  
\-------------

  
Just as Simon went to Markus' office to give him new paperwork he saw the leader walk out of the room, looking mysteriously serious with an happy smile on his face.

  
For Simon, it was a mystery. Even under that loades and loades of work, their leader still walked down with a bright smile on his face. The amouth of energy that Markus had was unknown. Their leader was really amirable and Simon was really impressed that Markus could handle that much without help. It's like someone is helping from afar, which is possible with their comunication system that makes them communicate from far, but Simon likes to think their leader is honest, kind and strong.

  
 _Did Josh give him a day off?_ Simon wouldn't oppose to giving Markus some free time, especially after he glanced between the particular paperwork he had in his hands and the bright face that Markus had plastered on his face.

  
 _Well_ , Simon shurugged, _these are going to his desk for tomorrow then._

  
Simon went to deposit his work, happy that Markus wouldn't stress himself, without knowing that Markus was currently skipping work for a certaint android no person would think he had a crush on.

  
\---------------

  
When Connor and Hank returned home, Hank demanded sleep. Connor explained his theory to Hank in the next morning and braced himself for Hank's reaction.

  
As Hank gave him a look to tell him he didn't believe him, Connor clarified.

  
"I don't really know Hank, I can't scan and analyze anymore, but I'm sure that if this is not it, than this is something no doctor or engeener couold fix!"

  
Hank sighed, rubbed his head and just as he went to grab some beer the doorbell rang.

  
"I'm going to get it" 

  
Connor went down the hallway and stopped in front of the front door. He normally would've scanned first before opening it, but instead he went to see in the eye spy of the door. It was Markus. As Connor looked at him he noticed something red in his line of vision and saw flowers. 

Connor opened the door.

  
"Greetings Markus" Connor greeted politely.

  
"Hi Connor. These are for you" Markus extended the hand he had the flowers in towards him.

"Here, carnations"

  
"Oh, these are very pretty Markus. I will put them in the vase"

  
Connor went inside, but stopped soon. "O-Oh, and, you can come in. Please close the door while you're at it"

  
Markus chuckled and closed the door after going in. Connor held his breath from the shiver that beautifull laught made. _It was just like Connor remembered: warm and honey like._

  
Connor shook his head and went to his room ( _then Cole's room_ ) and deposited the flowers in the vase he bought recently. He bought it because Markus brought flowers very often. Connor smiled. _He remembered Hank's strange look when he asked about the vase, turning his expression into a grin after hearing the answer._ The vase was bright blue wtih a white gradation on top, transparent with blue gems to each side of it. 

  
As Connor deposited the flowers, he stared at the bouquet Markus made with his every visit. _The white camelia on bottom-left, the daisies on bottom-right, the purple iris in the centre and lastly, the carnations on the top._

  
He really liked them. It made a warm feeling form in his chest and travel throu his neck and cheeks. He half-closed his eyes and smiled before deciding to calm himself down. He should thank Markus for the flowers and maybe buy some gifts for him too. 

  
He felt exited at the tought. 

  
Connor looked at his hands and frowned when he noticed the cracks were still growing. Connor didn't want to worry Markus about it and looked around his room before recallling having put the bandages in the drawer under the tank with his fish ( _his dwarf gourami_ ) in.

  
He wrapped his left arm in bandages before dressing the other in the same way. He then lowered his sleeves as much as possible before going in the kitchen.

  
Connor was very confused and worried when he saw Markus seated tensely in front of the lietenant, the latter cleaning his gun while staring directly at the obviously nervous android in front of him. 

  
"What's going on?" Connor asked. 

  
"Oh, nothin' Connor, just talking" Hank said, possibly lying. Probably lying.

  
Connor looked at Markus direction and the android murmured a positive answer.

  
In this cases, Connor would've searched on the internet, but he already knew if he did he would get hurt and alarm his friends in the room. If he coulld call them friends. _That's not the point, Connor!_

  
"Also..." Markus began, breaking the silence.

  
"Yes?" Connor answered.

  
"Why are you guys not at work?" Markus calmly asked. Connor tensed. 

  
"Can't we have a break sometimes?" Hank answered evasively, taking a sip of the cold beer, which was sitting beside thr cleaning rag for his gun not a moment ago.

  
Markus was certaintly confused. Hank was healthy and Connor wouldn't take a break if Hank's was healthy, with the exceptions of his poor liver and age of course.

  
 _Maybe they really wanted a break._ Markus almost sighed before a tought passed in his head.

  
"Hey Connor... do you have something to do today?" Markus asked, hoping in a negative answer.

  
"Well, I have to cook Hank lunch and dinner, but i have nothing to do in the afternoon" Connor replied.

  
"Oh, do you want... to go to the park together this afternoon then?" Markus built the courage to ask him.

  
Connor blinked at him "Don't you have work to do?"

  
"Don't worry, today I do not have loads of work to do" Markus lied, hoping Connor wouldn't notice. He knew that when he'll come back form his... escapade, his friends will bury him with questions and work. _North will scold him so bad he will be stuck in his office for a very long time after this._

  
Connor smiled "Well, I was going to take Sumo for a walk soon so he will not disturb me when I will cook. Shall we go right now?" 

  
Markus was taken back from both the propotion and the smile, but recovered soon.

  
"Yes! I mean, that woulld be great." Markus said, a little more entusiastic than necessary. He got up from his seat, gratefull not to be in it anymore.

  
"Alright, wait for me, I need put on some shoes and take Sumo's leash, then we'll go" 

  
"Ok"

  
"You heard that, Hank?" Connor added.

  
"Yeah kid, I'm not s'old to not hear anymore" Connor smiled and put on some shoes right after taking Sumo leash.

  
"Sumo, we're going for a walk" Connor called. In a second, the massive dog arrived on the front door, where Markus and Connor were waiting for him.

  
"Bye Hank!"

  
"Be careful Con!"

  
\--------

  
 _Wow,_ Markus tought, _this went better than expected._

  
Sumo panted and sneezed but continued to run in the park.

  
 _Still, something's wrong._ Markus tought as he stared Connor.

  
When the android beside him sighed and turned his head towards him, Markus immediately snapped his head to the road. He felt Connor's gaze on him and as Markus curiously glanced at the former android to confirm he was looking at him, he saw the detective android's eyes sparkle, looking like a kid had just found the cookie jar.

  
Just as Markus completely turned to Connor to ask him what's wrong, the latter began to run to his other side to- pet a dog...

  
Markus felt vaguely disappointed, but refused to feel jealous of a dog. His disappointment vanished the moment Connor dragged him with him. Actually, Markus felt blessed. The disappointment returned when Connor left his hand to hug the dog. These emotions felt and looked and like roller coasters.

  
The moment was ruined when Connor heard a faint crack on his right side. Connor interiorly panicked before his sleeves fell and showed him the bandages. Right, Connor was smart and put them there to make the cracks more silent or prevent a piece from falling off. _Connor recalled how in the middle of the night a chip falled off his left arm when he accidentaly bumped said arm into the corner of the counter. His senses were becoming slightly dulled over the time and Connor felt helpless about it_

  
Connor was ejected from his toughts when the dog in front of him licked his face. Connor ruffled its yellowish fur, typical of a golden retriever, and got up. Its owner was probably around here.

  
Connor suddently remembered that Markus _asked him_ to come here with him.

  
Embarassed, Connor got up and searched for Markus. 

  
"Markus?" he called.

  
"Over here!" came an half-muffled response from behind him. Connor turned, just in time to see Markus laid on the ground, drowned in fur by six small ball of furs on his face. It was terribly endaring and Connor loved it. 

  
Connor chuckled and went to help him, only to be stopped by a shiny and blue butterfly who flied and laid itself on his hand. 

  
Connor was frozen a subtly looked over Markus, who seemed to have managed to free himself from his prison of puppies. As Markus got up, Connor turned to the other side, swatting the butterfly with his other hand, wishing it would go away but it was refusing to go away.

  
"Connor?" Said android jumped and turned to Markus hiding, his hands behind him. 

  
"Y-yes Markus?" Connor felt a heavy ball of heaviness deposit in his chest.

  
At this point, Markus was very worried. "Connor, please let me see your hands"

  
Connor paled, something that androids didn't - _couldn't_ \- do. Seeing Connor's face paling to the point of reaching the color of their exoskeleton made Markus worry even more. Markus reached to take his hands and was met with weak resistance. _When was Connor this weak?_

  
Connor wanted to take his hands away from Markus but was surprised when he couldn't budge his hands away. _Was Markus this strong or is he too weak?_

  
Eventually Markus detached his hands from behind him and brought them forward.

  
Markus saw... a Luna Moth butterfly identical to the one he saw in his office. _It wasn't a dream? Wait, was he in a dream? Is it possible that androids can 'wake up' in a dream?_ Markus was still confused and stuck in his toughts when Connor jerked his arms towards himself and hid them behind him, knowing the butterfly will turn into dust soon and be absorbed by him. 

  
Markus watched incredulously as the butterfly turned into dust and flew somewhere behind Connor. _Was it doing something?_ He couldn't find anything about this scientific phenomenon.

  
Meanwhile, Connor was bracing himself for the cracks to appear, but none did. Instead, he felt heavy in a moment and light in the next. His vision had black spots slowly traveling in his eyes and his head was constricting continuosly. He felt a sensation of falling and he wanted to sit somewhere, _anywhere_ , even if it was the dirty ground.

  
Granted, Sumo hopped on Connor's back and made him kiss Markus' chest. Markus gripped Connor's shoulder as soon as he felt the collision on his chest. An 'mmph' was heard not a moment after the fall.

  
Connor realised his position and hesitated before pushing himself off of Markus. The warmth from Markus' chest still lingered on his face and it tingled pleasently. The pleasure was lost not three seconds later when the pain returned, more intense now.

  
"Markus, I am..." Connor began.

  
"Connor, would you mind if you came in New Jericho tomorrow?" Markus asked, before correcting "I mean, next week?"

  
Connor didn't answer. His eyelids closed and his head fell forward, Markus' hands still preventing him to fall.

  
Silence between them made itself known after a while. The tree where still rustling, Sumo was panting beside Markus and the other dogs were running around or receiving pets. Markus became anxious very soon.

  
"Connor?" No answer.

  
Finally, Markus lifted Connor' head and noticed that the android in front of him fell into deep stasis. _Something's definitely wrong here._

  
Connor wouldn't drop into deep stasis in the middle of a park, he couldn't even drop into normal stasis even into a silent house like the lietenant's!

  
 _I need to bring him to the hospital in New Jericho,_ Markus decided, as he took Connor in a bridal carry and soon runned towards the main gate, Sumo following him thinking they were playing tag.

  
\------------------

  
She saw him collapse into the famous deviant leader's arms and called her best friend. That android, Connor, knew something about the supernatural and even if the last time they lost him, this time they will get the information out of him. _At all cost_. Except their life, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon is clueless, Markus is cheesy, Connor can't enjoy fluff without panicking one time in every chapter- you know, the normal.
> 
> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)


	9. Those who make me happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, sorry for not updating recently, but I'm happy to inform you that inspiration finally hit after procrastinating so much! Also, we are currently, like, one third of this fanfiction and I already have another idea for another fanfction :/  
> I am currently thinking if I should unite chapter two with chapter three to make one longer chapter, but meh.   
> Also, a quick thank you for all you people who gave me kudos and comments, you couldn't image the pleasant surprise when I opened my email...
> 
> Anyway, let's not keep you here (if you read this, that is) and enjoy this new chapter!

Connor woke up and opened his eyes to see he was yet again in a different place than he remembered. Yet again, the stark white walls around him and the beeping behind him told him that he was inside of New Jericho hospital.

  
As Connor got up he felt a strange deja vu, together with an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his neck. He turned his head back to see the machine attached to him. Connor carelessly plugged it off and the feeling he received for it slammed an headache full blow in his head.

  
Connor got up from his bed and exited the room before he wobbily went into the closest bathroom. As soon as he enters, he went to the biggest sink and vomited light purple blood into it. 

  
Connor felt... disgusting as he washed his face and mouth. When he finished, Connor let the water flow, destroing any evidence of his business or any anomalies in case someone could identify his... _blood_ if somebody got curious. 

  
He checked his arms and found that his bandages were missing, but the cracks were still there. The android then concluded he woke up just a moment before the operation would've begun.

  
Connor then relealized that he couldn't stay here. If the news of him having purple blood and having a different anatomy got public, Connor was sure bad things would be happening by then.

  
Connor decided that the best course of action would be sneaking off the hospital. _Of course_ , Connor tought, _it will not be easy as I'm not fully healed nor will I ever heal._ The sole tought of never going to be like he was before made his wires tremble. He didn't want to get sick again, so he didn't think about it anymore.

  
As Connor silently went to the fire emergency exit, carefully paying attention to the cameras, the night workers and the nurses as he worried about Hank.

  
_If it wasn't for this, I would've been cooking Hank dinner while Sumo slept with an eye open waiting for scraps._

  
Connor felt a pang of sadness and worry. He wanted to return home and lie back in his shedule, not this... escapade.

  
Connor exited the hospital and began to run. He felt another deja vu coming and he gritted his teeth, trying to dissolve the bad memories away.

  
Connor runned when a familiar voice called his name.

  
Connor whipped his head back and came to a stop, thinking he was caught, but he saw- the traitors.

  
He snapped his head back to the road in front of him and started zig-zagging between buildings. 

  
His clothes, grateful they were the ones he had before waking up at the hospital, made him blend with the crowd and, as he rounded a corner and went in an alleyway he suddently tripped, meeting face first some grass.

  
Connor was confused, but that feeling was suddently replaced with fear - _not this again_ \- as he took the scenery before him. It was The Forest.

  
\-----------

  
To say that Markus was tired was an understatement.

  
From the meetings to dealing with laws, from the problems arousing all around Detroit and New Jericho to deal with critics , from dealing with his paperwork all day and night to being constantly worried about his friends and Connor.

  
When Markus sneaked off without alerting anyone, it was supposed to relieve him of some stress, so you could hear his bitter surprise when Connor fell into deep stasis in the park on the date Markus was longing for. A small part of him was certaintly disappointed, but his head mostly screamed worriness for the beautiful angel.

  
Markus recalled how North blocked his path when he came back carrying Connor on his arms. He clearly remembered how he had to promise North to work in his office all this week without going anywhere unrelated to work unsupervised. Markus felt like a child being reprimanded, but understood the impicated concern behind her words. She then moved aside, only casting a glance at Connor's unconscious face before forwning but letting him in. That was the one of the only times Markus saw North accepting Connor. _Maybe she felt sorry?_

  
Markus was confused by North's actions but was grateful that she did not react vionlently by Connor's presence.

  
As Markus waited the nurse, another flashback settled in his mind.

  
This time, he recalled Hank's phone call. He remembered Hank's voice, full of anger and strain. Markus knows the lietenant cares for Connor, so he didn't even complain about being ripped in shreds by Hank's loud words.

  
Markus almost moaned aloud in pain. clutching his ears when his flashbacks transported him in Hank's spiteful remarks and how he should've brood back before laying a hand on him.

  
As Markus turned his head, his mind brought him in the hospital room he was waiting to enter.

  
_He remembered the bandages on Connor's arms, the cracks growing from his upper arm, around the android indentifier band's height to further into his palm on both the android's arms. A feeling of something located in his chest stemmed by, and he felt like drowning._

  
The nurses told him to exit the room, as they needed to prepare the tools they needed. _Just how much time did they need? He was waiting here forever! Did they already fix him? Was there a deeper problem?_

  
As Markus silently pondered these questions, a LM200 nurse android stood before him.

  
Just as the nurse opened her mouth to speak, the deviant leader stood up, grabbed her shoulders and voiced half of his questions stuck in his mind, scrambling for words and barely making sense.

  
The nurse, now stunned from his outburst and concerned for what's going to happen, had to take a few moments to calm Markus down.

  
Markus took a few calming breaths as instructed, and then meekly asked if Connor is okay.

  
The nurse, now tense, lowered her eyes, before looking straight in his and told him the bad news.

  
"I'm sorry but..." 

  
"...We cannot find the patient"

  
Markus gapes at her, before running to Connor's hopital room and barging in, the nurse following behind telling him to please calm down.

  
When Markus finds no one in Connor's room, the feeling in his chest became more intense, more heavy, as he panics.

  
\-----------

  
Connor wakes up in confusion and drownsines.

  
He felt more... _off_ than he remembered and, as he remembered, the familiar black fog of stress began to settle in, taking the spot it made in his chest, as it often did these days.

  
Connor stared ad the sky, now black, before seeing a light luminescent thing fly in his line of vision. Connor' eyes widened and he immediately bolted up from the ground made of grass under him.

  
The little floating lights turned out to be the same fireflies he saw the first time he accidentally went in this cursed forest. Connor's mind brought him in his memories, reviewing them once more.

  
Connor was nervous, but bravely decided to get up and try to find a way out, only to panic when, as he walked away from the little creatures, he was teleported back in the previous spot he woke up from as soon as the blink of an eye, the difference only showing in his mind when thousand and thousand of information crowded his mind, overwhelming him all at once, as if it was to punish him.

  
Connor gripped his head, feeling worse than he ever had in his life, the fireflies now having multiple white shadows behind them everytime they moved, and as time went on their colors became more and more faded.

  
Connor felt a force, telling him to go forward. The android refused, but soon found out the pain intensified the moment he refused.

  
Connor, now 'feeling like shit' as Hank would eloquently say, decided that his only way was forward and it alone.  
As Connor followed the little creatures, a gust of wind hit him on his face and Connor subtly shivered. Once again, a blue lake confronted him and dared him not to pay attention to it.

  
Connor felt another cold wind hit him, and this time, it triggered a memory. A very bad one. Connor felt the black fog in his chest expand and it traveled up in his head.

  
_The landscape, before, a beutiful garden, destoyed by the cold and wet snow hurling in the sky, being dragged all around by the great blows of the wind._

  
Connor, tiring on his only escape, hoping that damn company wouldn't--

  
Connor was cut from his by very cold water, not helping his stress levels which he was sure they were over 70% even without scanning himself. The android did his best to swim up but the cold lake's water seemed to almost been made of sand, his effort to divide the water in front of him useless, as it replaced itself with more water not a moment later.

  
He felt a panic attack coming in.

  
Voices could be heard from above, whispering-- whispering something Connor couldn't catch on.

  
Connor helplessly flailed his arms around, wanting, _trying_ to reach _something_ -

-He wished- he wished he could see Markus or Hank or-- _or anyone who could save him...!_

  
As he was about to close his eyes, never to be opened again, a hand from above reached down to him and grabbed his hand, now tired and empty of force, before pulling him out and onto the lakeshore, face first into the dirt.

  
The android took a deep breath before coughing and spatting out water from his mouth and insides. Connor tiredly blinked, coughing some more water, the strange taste of it stuck in his mouth. His breathlessness from lack of oxygen made his throat scrappy and-- wrong. 

  
The detective lifted his head and mustered all his force to his arms, scars now visible as the jacket was lost somewhere in between the events that took place, lifting himself to a crawling position. He took in more breaths than he could count and-- froze.

  
There, right in front of him, laid beautiful Markus, skin like the most beautiful of velvet sunflowers, eyes more shiny than gems and fierceness burned in his core.

  
Connor thought that he must be dreaming, or that he was dead and he was in some kind of heaven, full of life and present of the most pleasing person in the world.

  
HIs fantasies shattered when Markus responded to his stare with a smile, showing his array of teeth sharper than sharks and mouth strestched wider than what would be a normal one.

  
Connor paled before he bolted away from the strange creature.

  
_Damn it, I should've been more careful!_

  
Even after seeing Connor getting away from it, the creature continued smiling, before they shifted to-- Hank.  
This time the creature didn't smile, they only stared at him. Connor stared at it back, very confused, scared and almost used to strange things happening all around him. Almost no sounds were heard exept Connor's breaths; said android took this chance to steal a small glance around himself. This time, the fireflies weren't gone nor did the butterflies. Connor's gaze returned to the creature, only to find that it took form of North. 

  
It was now smiling a fiercy smile, the one North always done when he wasn't around, _the one he always wanted to be confronted with or to have it on his face._

  
Connor narrowed his eyes, trying to placate the vulcano of jelousy-fear-pain, his eyes ready to wet themselves with tears.

  
Through his wet and blurred eyes, he saw that it shifted again; this time to the from of a stranger. Connor was confused, but hoped that it would remain like this and not shift to a fake copy of his loved ones for his sake.  
It took the form of a beautiful young woman with a petite costitution and long, wavy platinum blonde-white hair. Her eyes were pure blue and seemed to glow just like the lake a few feet away from them. The upsetting part was that her doll-like skin and her non-existent reflection in her eyes made her look like a doll or like an android before deviancy. _Was this what humans saw in the androids back then?_ Connor didn't have the luxury to ponder that question. The wispering around him resumed.

  
Her clothes were robes similar to those the humans used to represent in their paintings and sculptures, probably made from silk, dyed mostly white with a very deep blue piece of cloth draped sidelong over her chest. 

  
She was smiling again, with her razor-sharp teeth, and slowingly crawling towards him. Connor immediately began to instinctively back away. The strange woman stopped and Connor began to worry he might have offended her somehow but he was quickly proven wrong because she started talking.

  
" You... you want to become like them?" Connor tilted his head, panic and pain still eating his processors alive.

  
"You... want to become... more... _human_?" Connor stilled, and looked in the eyes the woman before him. The wispering became more loud and agitated.

  
Connor continued to stare before his toughts took control. He... Sometimes, he really wished to be like them, to be expressive and unique, fierce and strong, stubborn and gruff. Everytime he saw them, he felt like an outcast and he wanted, he wanted to feel equal, _human_.

  
His toughts were cut by laughter and realized that his eyes lowered away from the figure in front of him to the ground underneath them. Connor's attention was quickly stolen away by a hand on his left one, and he looked up to see the creature was not even a mere metre distant from him. Connor felt a weight in his throat form and his face felt wetter than before, the pain in his head dulled by time.

  
Connor was caught in a trance, but soon recovered. The android opened his mouth, only to shut it again after realizing the postion he was put in. Bad, he tought, this is very bad.

  
"...who are you?" he finally asked.

  
The woman stopped laughing, now looking at him with crinckled eyes and mouth closed, still smiling, examinating him like if he was a rare speciement of an insect. She lifted a hand to his forehead. Connor suddently felt more and more dizzy.

  
"If that is your wish, I will realize it for you" she firmly said.

  
Connor was about to question her decision before she shut it him with her next statement.

  
"Because that's my duty for those delighting people who make me especially happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or did my writing improve? I find words quicker than before and have to go to go to google translate less often (yes, even this didn't make me release chapters faster). This chapter should've been published tomorrow, but I felt that I owed it to yall guys.  
> As always, any support is appreciated~~


	10. If he can't do it, he will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this chapter was to be released yesterday, but I was too tired to do so. Today school was brutal but I hope ya'll are happy and safe!  
> We are nearing the end of the first part and I'm preparing ideas for new fanfictions so that I can write better in the future. Also, I just noticed but this fanfiction is just about to hit 900 hits! God, I'm so happy, I can't wait to hit 1000.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, beautiful people.

_Connor landed in the fucking hospital again._

  
Hank's mind is currently filled with this bullshit. He was supposed to drink a beer and watch a game on tv but no, _Connor just had to seek something more dangerous than his android ass and injure himself again._

  
Last time, he refused to say who had done those scars, now, Hank will force Connor to tell him so that he could gun down the fucker faster than Connor's processor will take to find how to make a fucking coffee.

  
Hank sighed, irritated and worried, and pushed the accelerator as hard as he could just as the traffic light turned green.

  
The first time it happened, his heart raced from the flashbacks of Cole that entered his vision, wich was then filled with the marks and scars that Connor's body was littered with, didn't abso-fucking-lutely help his mind. _Oh God, it was like re-living hell._

  
Hank arrived at New Jericho and parked his car somewhere safe (sometimes android were angry that humans would enter their sanctuary, even if Markus himself incited humans to do so and and the angry masses would often destroy the human's cars. He remembered how the kid blabbered about how Markus was stressed by these incidents and Connor always would've liked to help him).

  
Hank barged in and followed the trail he used the other time. Careful not to bump in any androids- not that anyone came close to him after seeing an human- and entered the Jericho hospital as soon as he spotted it.

  
Just as he entered, the familiar deep silence enveloped him and few heads turn his way, only to turn away right after. Not that Hank cares.

  
Said Hank, he immediately turned to the reception and asked where Connor and Markus were.

  
The receptiionst lifted his head from where he was supposedly reading and frowned, before telling him that Markus is in the private room, gesturing to the room attached to the waiting area. Hank waited, but the receptionist seemed to have concluded his sentence.

  
"What about Connor?" Hank repeats.

  
"We... Markus will explain to you what has...took place in our hospital" The receptionist said, lowering his gaze yet again, an uncomfortable expression colouring his face.

  
Hank frowned, concern taking almost every spot in his head. _He needs to find Markus, so that motherfucker can properly explain why Connor's ass is in the hospital again._

  
Hank arrived at the door to the private room he and Markus were accompanied at last time and entered, only to see two nurses talking-- _comforting_ the deviant leader who was sat in a chair. _What the ever loving fuck_ \--

  
Right now Hank was positive he was experiencing the most complicated emotion-salad he ever had in 5 years. 

  
As Hank took a glance in Markus' eyes, he saw a look full of gloom and desperation on his face and the room just smelled like stress. Hank tensed.

  
_(No Hank, androids do not smell nor does stress-- Just shut your mouth Connor--)_

  
"Where is he" Hank's tone held no mercy, all stress collecting themself in this moment.

  
The moment Hank presented himself by speaking his name, the android in question snapped his head towards the source of the sound and his eyes locked with Hank's, his face absolutely falling and freezing right after. The nurses were caught off-guard but where quick to get on their feets.

  
Just as they saw the human anger in his eyes, the nurses harshly told him to stay away from the deviant leader.

  
Just as Hank was about to angrily retort, Markus interrupted him, telling the nurses to exit the room immediately.

  
"Markus...?" The nurse- Jeanette, if Markus remembered correctly- began, but was cut off.

  
"Don't worry, just, go"

  
The nurses were reclutant, but both exited the room without looking back.

  
"How is he? Is he okay? Where is he?" Hank questioned.

  
Markus stilled and looked to the floor, slumping his figure forward, hands on his head, elbows on his knees and gathered all his bravery so that he could face the lietenant's response. He took off his elbows from his knees and faced the human. _This is bad, this is so bad it's worse than hiding in secrecy waiting to be free--_

  
"Well?"

  
"...We...can't find him"

  
There. Those words finally came out. He then lowered his head, hands on his knees yet again and didn't hear anything besides Hank's and his breathing. 

  
Suddenly, some footstep were heard as they echoed in the room, and a seat one chair of distance away from him was taken. The floor has now gained popularity as a new pair of eyes set their gaze on the former as the owner of the latter's mind lost focus and drifted in his toughts.

  
Afterwards, Markus hears some sounds coming from the lietenant and looked up only to see him whip a flask out of his inside pocket.

  
Silence enveloped the room.

  
Meanwhile, Hank's disbelieved mind went fucking ballistic.

  
_This place is filled to the brim by nurses and shit, how could thay've...?!_

  
Right, if the nurses didn't see him, then this means that Connor avoided them. If Connor avoided them...!

  
"Fucking shit!" Hank yelled, breaking the silence around them and startled Markus.

  
Markus was sure his stress levels hicked up when the lietenant yelled, but didn't utter a word.

  
"Fuck this shit, I'm gonna search for his sorry ass, I'm sure this place has cameras or shit like that somewhere!" Hank said, while getting up and began to head to the door but was interrupted by Markus.

  
"Lietenant!" The deviant leader spoke, stress eating his processors alive.

  
Hank whipped his head back "What? Ya' wanna search him, so you could redeem yourself? After _all_ that happened?" Hank half-sarcasticly proposed, coming to a stop.

  
Markus cringed, recalling North's promise to have his exites supervised. _If it concerns Connor, there would be no way in hell she would approve._ Markus tought to himself. Markus mind passed the few moments he had with the lietenant, a dangerous promise about conseguences if the circumstances were fullfilled.

  
"I... I can't. I promised North"

  
Hank suddenly felt a spark of anger pass throught his head and chest. _The nerve of this person--_ He felt angry. angry that Connor went missing, angry that he trusted Connor with Markus, angry at himself for not arriving earlier and catching Connor mid-act.

  
Hank snapped his head forward and exited the room.

  
_If he can't do it, **he will.**_

  
The echo of the door being slammed reached Markus' ears. 

  
His eyes now are being coated in fresh liquid, guilt, stress and yearning piling all over and over themself, forcing him to curl up in pain. He was supposed to be a leader, strong and brave, never weeping, but _RA9_ if sometimes he wished for calmer times. His eyes were starting to burn and hurt and tears were now dripping from them.

  
A bright blue moon butterfly came from the window beside him and landed itself on the armrest of the chair next to him.

  
"Ah, I know now, you're pitying me. You're pitying me and... and..." Markus trailed off, a new fresh batch of tears swallowing his next words.

  
"Oh... RA9... I just, I just wish there happier times... why must you do this to me..."

  
The butterfly listened to his weeping and moaning, batting its wings every few seconds. Eventually it got up and flied away, in calm wind contrasting the emotions inside.

  
\-------------

  
_When she couldn't find Markus and Josh didn't knew anything of it, she tought of the worst._

  
Just as North rewieved the papers in her hands toughts flashed in her mind.

  
_When Simon mentioned that he saw Markus walking down the alleyway that way she barely constrincted her anger. If it was Josh, she was sure she would've burst._

  
When instead Markus came with an unconscious Connor in his arms, she was confused and diffident. She knew that she couldn't trust the deviant hunter, but that scene made flashbacks emerge from the back in her mind, when she first came into the Jericho ship 3 weeks before Markus.

  
_\--A man, carrying in his arms an unconscious woman, asking for repairs, for help--_

  
North was always reprimanded by Markus about her not wanting Connor in their sanctuary, but as she always said, she only did it because she tought Connor was a threat and _everyone_ knew how overprotective she was of her friends. They were like _family_ to her.

  
North grimaced, a sigh to be heard in the room and she shook her head. She was alone, but she felt self-conscious for some reason. She should call Markus, it is late for his work and he promised her to call her in case he needs to go somewhere.

  
So, she called him.

  
He picked up and North started her rant about not coming late for work. Markus was strangely during her talk but she summed it to Connor being in the hospital and closed her call after having received Markus' responce.

  
When she looked up from her papers, she saw little bright particles of what seemed to be glitter but they soon vanished, leaving behind a very confused North.

  
_After this week, I should invest in some treatment from Simon, she tought, just for precaution._

  
\----------

  
Kate sighed after trying to find a trace of Connor between the people behind the glass in front of her.

  
After losing sight of the android, the two friends began looking corner after corner, before giving up and going in a café to rest, especially since going in the alleyways in the dark is a very obvious bad idea.

  
"We searched everywhere, Kate, don't push yourself" Jake spoke, for the first time after ordering their drinks.  
"Well, we shouldn't have to search him like this if only YOU didn't interrogate him further, I mean, everybody would be answer that way!" Kate retorted, irritated.

  
"Hey, I was gonna do it if only you didn't distracted me!"

  
" _OH, I told you it was best to just leave him there_ , my ass! We lost a very precious sample of magic, is your head so hard that the bloody scold Gammy gave us didn't stick to your sorry ass?!" Kate said, first trying to imitate Jake's voice by lowering her tone of voice, then trying to slap Jake some of the regret she had, both from the scolding and that time when they abandoned the poor android in the hands of that man.

Also, that was right. _After Connor disappeared, Kate checket her detector and found some really strange magic on him, one that was very rare and didn't show once in centuries._

  
_When Jake took her, she didn't even wriggle away from him, her fear already taking her movements and was immobilized from the neck down. The last sight of Connor's face was of hurt and fear._

  
She didn't blame Jake, he was scared too and he was always protective of her, but sometimes she wished he would not be so selfish and be more brave. 

  
Well, she cannot change the personality of other people, and, even if she could, itself would be a selfish act. _Is there no way to end selfishness?_

  
She snapped from her toughts when Jake relesed a loud "HEY!" that ringed her ears. Truly, Jake had no shame to yell in a public café.

  
Kate grumbled, preparing a burn, but before she could continue her now-banter with Jake, she saw a twinkle in one of the alleyways. The sun has already set and objects cannot glint without the sun. _Objects cannot glint without the sun, therefore its magic or a supernatural event taking place._

  
Kate's eyes widened.

  
"Kat, what's wrong?" Jake asked, his voice now worried.

  
"I saw something, we need to go" Kate answered, hurriedly.

  
Jake eyes are now wide too "Shit, did you see him?"

  
"I don't think so, but let's hurry"

  
Kate packed everything up while Jake went to pay their drinks before she went outside the café. Not a moment later, Jake was beside her, as always.

  
"Here, follow me"

  
Kate took the lead and began criss-crossing between passants, eventually arriving to the alley she saw that glint.

  
As she stopped, her detector began beeping even before she could take it out. Jake and Kate shared a look and she took the detector in her hand. She pointed it towards the ground and it started an never-ending beep. _Bingo_.

  
Jake took the flashlight he always kept with him and pointed to the ground. He turned it on and they saw--- a dead butterfly; Jake then moved the light to right and another dead butterfly was there. He moved it, another one. Another one, another one. 

  
In the end, a perfect circle of blue and black butterflies was revealed. Holy fuck.

  
She looked at her scanner, and an absurd and familiar amout of magic was written on it. HOLY FUCK.

  
She continued to stare at the device, losing herself in clear toughts.

  
"Kat, this is... Kat? Are you there?" 

  
"This, this is a trail, probably... Its magic is similar to the one we found on the android's body." Kate muttered. 

  
"Kat" Jake warned.

  
"Ever since we have met Connor, magic became almost common for us, could this be...?"

  
"KATE!" 

  
The loud sound made her stray away halfway from her theories, but what made her break away from them was the chop Jake swung on her head.

  
"OW! What was that for?" Kate asked as she rubbed her head despite the swung Jake gave her was pretty weak.

  
"Kate, we specialize in supernatural, not magic, couldn't we just leave this matter to Louise and John?" Jake proposed.

  
"No, we need to-" Kate began.

  
"I don't think this is a good idea Kat, didn't you see what the detector said?" Jake said, pointing at the device in her hand, exasperated.

  
Kate soon recovered "Ugh... fine but if we lose informations, it's your fault" Kate annoyingly said, not really wanting to give this them _this_ work.

  
"Sure" Jake accepted, half-relieved she wouldn't continue this dangerous path. He still remembers the promise he gave Katherine's mother. 

  
_She is very curious, so please, make her stray away from the dangerous paths she may consider to go, okay?_

  
Jake smiled at the memory.

  
"Let's go home, shall we?" Jake proposed. 

  
_She cannot be angry at him, he's like an older and protective brother to her--_

  
Kate closed her eyes and re-opened them, seeing the sky above them and wishing they would just finish this case as soon as possible (her instincts were kicking in, and told her to do it now, that later would be too late-)

  
"Yes, let's go home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, first I noticed that I just swapped Markus ' personality with Hank's, wich is really weird, second, I fell like the events I wrote here are not as detailed as I had in my mind.(Please do tell me if I make the same mistake again), third I finally made a Twitter account!  
> It is rather empty at the moment, but I will soon change that. Actually I did this account with my friend, so that she can help me manage it. Please be patient as she knows less english than I do.  
> Here is the link--  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnnaFeather3)


	11. This is not true, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. FIrst thing first, thank ya'll so much for 1000hits! I am very happy that I reached my goal. Next, I accidentaly went another way with this fanfiction than what I wrote in my notes sooo, chapters will be far from each other so that I can make time for both my real life student work and drafts for oneshots and fluffy fics. Last thing, I have to hurry and post this chapter because I'm currently hungry af and very tired, so I will edit tags and fix errors later.  
> Enjoy

As feelings were surfacing, Connor felt strangely numb for a moment after consciousness returned his body. The next moment, his ribs and legs started to burn. 

  
When Connor felt a hand on his head he was about to jolt up and defend himself, but his body refused to move and it transformed into a flinch. He was now almost completely awake and just as his senses were starting to appear, he heard wisperings at his right.

  
"This will... price"

  
"...grab...move"

  
"...idiots..."

  
Connor wanted to crack an eye open to see the face of his assilants, but was interrupted when the hand on his head turned to grip his neck. Connor felt panic coming in, but knew if he started moving and wriggling he would probably alert his awareness to these perps and who knows what could they do to him.

  
_Keep calm, keep calm--_

  
Suddenly the hand on his neck wasn't there anymore and Connor felt the feeling of free falling for milliseconds before the cold surface of- something- touched his face. 

  
_\--head! It hurts it hurts it hurts--_

  
A feeling of what could only be considered extreme pain for androids bloomed on the left side of Connor's face. The android was now fully awake as he instinctly began to curl up. A loud roar, similar to an engine starting, was heard in the carriage and Connor began to move without him even moving.

  
_I want to go home._

  
In a flash, Connor put two and two together and realized what was happening. He was being kidnapped, he wasn't going home anytime soon.

  
Connor felt his breaths quicken. An immense pain, this time different from the one before bloomed between his throat and chest. His eyes began to burn and tighen. His vision blurred and he felt something in his belly twist. He curled himself once more and a few hiccups began to leave his mouth.

  
Connor didn't want this, he didn't want to be human, he only wished to feel like they do, just like Markus.

  
_\- You don't need to push that far to help- -I was thinking... are you free this morning?-_

  
Finally tears where slowing down his face. He was so distressed, that he didn't notice the other androids in the dark beside him. When a hand touched his tigh, Connor finally seemed to get back on the present, his face full of tears moving to the owner of said hand. Suddenly, his hearing picked up lamentings and moans and Connor paled after seeing the weak red leds glowing in the dark.

  
Connor wanted to help them. The not-so-android wiped his tears with his sleeve and started to move towards them. He was stopped shortly after discovering his legs were bounded together with anti-android chains. They were highly-reinforced chains that were able to stop androids from moving completely. If Connor didn't receive this... curse, he was sure they would have been a small problem, but Connor is not an android anymore, and even if he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. It will be impossible to break this chains now.

  
As Connor felt new tears slowing down his face, the hand on his tigh went up to his cheeks. The android crawled closer to Connor and placed their other hand in his now puffy hair and rub it up and down. 

  
Connor was uncomfortable at the beginning, as this was an android he didn't knew, but the movements seemed to be made from some sort of desire to comfort him, and Connor soon relaxed, thinking that they were an android that too, were kidnapped.

  
The android crawled closer to him. Then the they whispered in his ear.

  
"You... cannot-t-... e-escapee-"

  
Connor paled and immediately bolted away from them. He than felt disgusted and touched his hair, right where that android touched him. He was surprised and confused when at the touch, his hair was very soft- softer than what his hair ever was. It was even softer than Hank's! Disgust rolled when he remembered that that android touched it.

  
Connor was snapped from his trance of petting his own hair when the furgon they where in takes a large curve. In that moment, every person inside the furgon slid to the left, including Connor.

  
As the detective was ammassed to the left side, he felt directly on his skin the rought yet smooth synthetic skin of androids, some slighly sharper because of injuries, others wet with thirium. Smells of strong chemicals and acid reached his nose and Connor yelped, yanking his head away as far as possible.

  
Connor crawled away from the masses, the odours still sticking to his nose. Tears began to collect in high distress and Connor just wanted to go away, away from all this!

  
The furgon stopped and the engine, eyes full of roll of tears coming wide. The engine was cut and Connor panicked more. 

  
The detective figures out that the doors behind him will open, and he starts to feign asleep. Voices could be heard behind the laments, and the doors opened. Light started filling the inside. _It must be sunrise._ Connor toughts. _They surely know I escaped the hospital. They probably called Hank, he must be really worried._

  
Connor felt his throat constrinct. _He hopes that Markus wouldn't blame himself if he disappeared._

  
_While Markus dosen't want him around, working with him, he still wanted to be closer to him. Everytime he sees him, he wants to be with him and it hurts, because Markus refused his help and Connor knew that. He heard it the first time, he dosen't need to be told twice._

  
Connor felt an hiccup in his throat coming, his chest feeling like more than twenty knifes stabbing in his heart. He cracked and eye open, trying to distract himself so he wouldn't show to his assilants his pitieful cries.

  
_Ahhh, I want to go home..._

  
He looks to his right just in time to see one of the androids being grabbed. 

  
_Wha-_

  
He had no time to react, as he was grabbed as well and dropped to the hard dirt ground. He looks around him and sees- a forest. His breath was catched in his throat.

  
_-do you want to ì... be like **them**?- -you make me very happy--_

  
He wanted to expel everything that his body contained.

  
"What about that one?" somebody said, while pointing to one android girl who was rattling to one side, scared and crying.

  
He heard an huff. "Damn, can't you count, Kenny? I told you to take 8 not 9!" A female voice reprimanded.  
"I know, I know, but the last one is good quality!" The one who was probably Kenny answered, kicking Connor in the ribs.

  
Connor flinched and tighly closed his eyes, internally screaming from how sensitive he was as one of the biggest pain he ever had in his entire existence. He dearly hoped nobody would've seen him flinch, but he knew everyone's attention was on him as the one named Kerry pointed him out.

  
"...ugh, fine, let's get rid of it" The girl said.

  
_... get rid of it...?_

  
A bang claimed the sound around them and startled every android in the place. Connor cracked an eye open and saw... _oh_.

  
Now that Connor assisted at the poor girl's death, he felt different than the times in his investigations. He felt... numb and like everything inside him stopped working altogether. Guilt washed him as he realized that if he wasn't there in that moment, she probably wouldn't have died. At the same time, he hoped that whatever place their assailants were taking them, they would exit alive. Connor knew that there is still a possibility they wouldn't. At least, his only hope to live was that by mere luck of escaping or the lietenant. He wasn't going home anytime soon, not with his purple blood.

  
_But oh RA9 if wanted to._

  
"Come on, let's finish this job, I'm tired" the girl said, stretching herself. A few heads nodded.

  
_This... this is not real, right...?_

  
"C'mon we need to bring them to that sadistic guy before it's too late and he comes with a shotgun in his hand demanding his money" a guy to Connor's left said.

  
"Aww, can't we at least use them for ourselves a little bit?" Kenny asked.

  
"Kenny, we're so late the dude might get angry and shot us all" The girl said.

  
"Uff, okay, let's go"

  
Connor and five more androids were grabbed and transported throught the forest. Their kidnappers seemed to know exactly what way to go. This was actually a very precious chance to escape and, if he was still an android, he probably wouldn't have problems. But the fact is, _he is not an android anymore._

  
Connor was limp in the hold of the man. He didn't care, he just wanted the numbness to devour him whole so that he could disappear.

  
One of the kidnappers then rang the doorbell and a man, probably in fifties, black hair, black eyes, a bit plump, showed up at the door.

  
As the man named "Kenny" talks to the owner of the house, Connor eyes drift to the girl in the black trench coat. He remembered- he remembered Hank giving one to him too, even if he didn't feel cold at the time. And _oh boy_ if didn't want to have his now-favourite trench coat on him right now!

  
Tears were about to burst, a new, now-familiar pain taking away the numbness he was taking comfort into.

  
"Ok, as you wanted, six androids with the most high quality we could find" Kenny finished.

  
"Oh hoh.. Well, once I will get them in, I will give you an extra as promised" the man said,

  
"Pleasure to get business with ya'" Kenny said, nodding his head to the crew behind once, who then returned his nod twice.

  
As the one closer to the door, Connor was transported first. The corridor was long, the walls were quite ratty and the paint on them seemed to chip away. At Connors right they passed a mirror first, then a small table. To the left instead they passed a few black and white pictures and a door. Behind them other people were entering with androids on their shoulders, some crying, some limp and rebooting, some wriggling. In front of them, the man who seemed to have bough them was guiding their kidnappers.

  
They entered a small door to the left, close to a kitchen. It lead far into the ground and when they stopped Connor looked around and saw... 

  
It could be described as a surgical room, if only the chains on the roof weren't there. Connor's blood ran cold when he finally had an idea of what would happen.

  
_They will open him wide, see him inside out and that disgusting man will never get his hands off after seeing his blood, his everything._

  
Connor felt disgusted and wriggled in the kidnapper's grip. It didn't budge and the man only raised an eyebrow. The man then threw him in the cage that the buyer indicated. _No, no no no no!_

  
The cage was then closed after Connor tried to crawl away. It was only opened when they threw another android with him. They looked the cage and he and the android were now imprisoned. In the cage beside them they threw the remaining four androids.

  
The inside of his belly twisted violently. The kidnappers and the man went up. _They need to get out._

  
A door was heard closing. Did the kidnappers go out? 

  
Footsteps were heard closer and closer and Connor's pupils dilated from fear.

  
Finally, the buyer showed up in the room.

  
"Well..." he began.

  
"... 'm kinda tired so" he yawned "I'm gonna bust you up tomorrow, g'night"

  
_... Well, being busted up is pretty terrifying, but the fact that he was going to sleep was in their favour. Thank RA9 humans have to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Visit my Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnnaFeather3)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback aliments my motivation! You are free to comment love or to correct any grammatical mistakes I make. Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
